


Mutual Lovers

by Calacious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Prompt Fill, Remus' point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Remus reflects on both of his lovers, while they make love.





	Mutual Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this work of fiction and no profit, monetary or otherwise, is being made through the writing of this.
> 
> A/N: I have not written smut in a really long time, so this feels a bit rusty. Written for the Insane House Challenge, pairing of James/Remus/Sirius at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and for the Prompt of the Day: obsidian. This is pure smut, but there is some fluff here as well. All three characters are adults in this. Before Harry was born, after Hogwarts. Consider this an AU where Voldemort is not an issue.

"James, fuck, yeah." Sirius, legs draped over James' shoulders, bit back a moan when James rocked his hips forward, fingers digging into Sirius' thighs as he slid into him.

"You like that?" James asked, panting, pausing a brief moment before pushing all the way in, shuddering in pleasure.

Remus licked his lips, pupils growing obsidian dark as he watched his lovers fuck. Taking himself in hand, he stroked himself whenever James moved, keeping in sync with the men he lounged beside. Rolling onto his side, Remus made himself comfortable. He loved to watch. Loved to listen to Sirius come undone and beg for James to fuck him harder. It was what he got off on, watching his lovers get off on each other. It was almost more pleasurable than having his lovers' cocks buried deep inside of him, wringing howls from him even when the 'time of his month' wasn't impending.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Sirius's voice was raspy, he reached for Remus's shoulder, fingers biting into the tender flesh there.

Eyes glassy, Sirius moaned and bucked, begging James for more, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure as James continued to pound into him while Remus watched and echoed the movements on his own leaking cock, moving his hand like a piston along the hard, aching shaft. It was especially sensitive with the full moon just a few days away.

"Fu-I-h-h-h-h..." Sirius stuttered, face red and slick with sweat.

Biting his lip, Sirius dug his fingers deeper into Remus's shoulder and Remus moaned in pleasure at the pain. James turned his head to look at him, eyes glittering with dark promise in the flickering candlelight. Face flush, he kept up a steady pace and reached over, placing a hand over Remus's, guiding it in its now frenetic motions.

"Come," James growled out the command.

Back arching, Sirius complied, thick cock bobbing on his belly, spurting a line of viscous cum across his belly. Some of it hit the ceiling.

Remus licked his lips in anticipation of the taste, even as he, too, obeyed James's order to come, spilling seed onto the bed sheets, the back of James' hand. It was sticky and Remus's heart skipped a beat when James brought Remus's palm to his mouth and licked a broad swath across it.

James rocked forward, making Sirius groan, and then, with one final push, he came, crying out, face twisting in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm and then sat back to survey Sirius and Remus. The possessive smile that he graced both of them with made Remus shudder and gasp.

"Sweet Merlin, you're both so fucking beautiful," James said, positioning himself between them, keeping them locked together in a proprietorial embrace that made Remus feel safe and loved and whole.

Their obsidian sheets, sticky and spotted with the aftermath of their lovemaking smelled sweet to Remus, and he nuzzled James' ear, gently biting his lover's neck. Knowing that Sirius was doing the same on the other side of their partner only made the whole experience more gratifying.

Remus didn't mind sharing when it came to James and Sirius, and he'd get his turn to ride James's cock tomorrow, or maybe in a few short hours if they had the stamina for it, or maybe Sirius would give him the pleasure.

Even if all they did for the next few minutes, hours, days, years, decades, was lie together like this, replete and sated on love, Remus knew that he would never want for anything else. He was content to lie, locked in James's arms, Sirius on the other side of their mutual lover, forever.

 


End file.
